


You Are My Sunshine.

by aristxs_achaixn



Category: HoO - Fandom, PJO - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Death, I AM SORRY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristxs_achaixn/pseuds/aristxs_achaixn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico dies by getting hit to save someone’s life, and before he dies in Will’s arms he sings ‘you are my sunshine’ and he isn’t able to finish until 'please don’t take my sunshine away’ so Will continues it, and Nico smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this had to be angst (I am not sorry)

“No!” Nico screamed as he jumped in front of Percy right after the monster blew fire. He saved Percy’s life for sure, but he wasn’t sure about his. Pain danced inside Nico’s body, making him shake. Sweat drops leaked from Nico’s forehead. Although Nico knew his life was over, he still knew that he will die a hero.

 

It took a second for Will to notice what has happened to Nico, but instantly, Will screamed out, “Nico!” a tear rolling down Will’s cheek. Will rushed to Nico’s side and held him in his arms. Instantly, Will put his palm on Nico’s forehead and sang a hymn t o Apollo, a hymn to try to heal him. Will knew there was no hope, but he tried anyway. 

“Nico, please stay awake,” Will pleaded, a sob escaping his throat as he hugged Nico even tighter in his arms. Nico could do nothing but smile, he felt his eyelids getting heavier, but he fought for Will.

Bianca and my mother, finally, I will meet you again. Nico thought. Ironic, the son of death finally dying. Nico felt no different, death was always following him anyways. For once, death seemed like bliss to him. Nico knew that everyone will die eventually. Today, it was his turn.

Nico weakly reached his palm to Will’s cheek, “You are my sunshine,” Nico sang softly, “my only sunshine,” Nico continued, smiling. It felt strange to him, he didn’t usually smile. “you make me happy, when skies are grey,” Nico sang, earning more tears from Will, he hated seeing him like that, but it was something normal. “You never know dear, how much I love you,” Nico’s voice cracked at the end of the sentence, but he was smiling anyway. He felt no more energy, and so he closed his eyes.

The last thing Nico heard was faded noises, but one stood out crystal clear; Will’s singing, “so please don’t take my sunshine away,” and for once, Nico realized that death was a blessing, it was simply a beautiful thing that had a bad reputation. Nico remembered smiling before he felt his soul leaving his now dead body.


End file.
